This invention relates to diamond materials and more particular to methods of bonding diamond pieces together.
Diamond is the ideal material for a large number of applications. Diamond is highly transparent to infrared radiation (IR) and radar, has the highest known heat conductivity, highest known hardness, produces little friction, does not conduct electricity, etc. Thus, diamond has properties that make it desirable as structural material for many applications, including radomes.
Unfortunately natural diamond is expensive and does not occur in pieces large enough for many of these applications. Synthetic diamond in generally produced as inexpensive coatings or plates or as small particles. It would be desirable to produce larger pieces such as rods, bars, walls, etc.
Bonding pieces of diamond g material together may be necessary for the construction of large complex structures such as radomes. Organic bonding agents will likely produce weak points in the structure, particularly at elevated temperatures. Inorganic bonding agents may produce mechanical weak point or may interfere with the desirable properties of diamond, such as IR or radar transparency.